The Announcement
by FadeToLife
Summary: Finally off of hiatus, read and enjoy and know that I appreciate all of who have stuck with me!
1. Chapter 1

The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own "South of Nowhere" but would love to own Ashley…like that would happen.

This is my first fan fic so I stayed pretty true to the scenes and characters, not confident enough to put much of my own spin by changing situations or adding and subtracting characters yet. Just let me know whether this is worth continuing or not and thanks!

Chapter 1 – "Never Be the Same Again"

Ashley Davies walked purposefully across the stage to stand behind the podium with several microphones all but blocking her face. The hastily called press conference had not given her staff much of a chance to make preparations before the multi-platinum selling singer needed to speak so it was a bare space. She had just come off of an international tour, and her exhaustion showed to those closest to her…to the public she was her usual show of perfection. Ashley looked the press dead on as she always did and started to speak……

_Years earlier_

Spencer Carlin pulled out her Blackberry as she walked to the curb in front of King High School. She saw no new messages and placed the phone back in her backpack as a black convertible pulled to a stop in front of her. She looked up with a small smile as the brunette in the driver's seat smirked at her, "hey pretty girl, need a ride?" Spencer looked around and replied, "Sorry, I'm waiting on my girlfriend, she's supposed to be here any minute." The brunette's deep brown eyes sparkled, "come on, I won't bite," she purred in a husky voice. Spencer threw her backpack in the back and scooted into the passenger seat, cupping the brunette's face and kissing her softly, "hey Ash…" she said. Ashley pulled her beautiful girlfriend closer and deepened the kiss, "hey baby" she replied as she bit the blonde's neck.

Spencer and Ashley had been dating for months, surviving Spencer's mother having a breakdown when the blonde came out, Ashley dropping out of school, and more fights than most couples see in years of dating. They knew they cared for each other, but something had always stood in the way of becoming intimate. Spencer wanted to be sure the time was right, Ashley was her first girlfriend. Ashley was afraid to rush Spencer, even though she had wanted her since the first time she had seen her. They agreed on one thing, Ashley may have been Spencer's first girlfriend but they both also wanted her to be the last.

"Ash, where are we going?" Spencer asked as Ashley drove past the turn to her house. "Babe its Friday, we're going to party!" Ashley replied without taking her eyes off the road. Spencer laced her fingers through Ashley's, "I don't really feel like going out tonight," Spencer said. Ashley's mouth dropped open, "what do you want to do then?" "Ashley…I think its time…" The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road, with angry drivers honking and driving around the couple. Spencer covered her laugh by quickly putting her hand over her mouth as Ashley gaped at her. "Spence…are you sure about this? I mean, we don't…." Spencer's deep blue eyes captured Ashley's as easily as her hands grabbed the woman next to her; "Ashley, I'm positive. I'm ready and I want tonight to be really special for us." She pulled Ashley into her arms and held her close, not nearly as nervous as she thought she would be. Ashley laid her head on Spencer's shoulder, "Alright baby," she whispered, "I'll take you home and then go fix up something special at my house. I promise I'll make this a night you won't forget." Spencer leaned her face in to kiss her girlfriend, "as long as I'm with you, it **will **be special."

Spencer paced her bedroom anxiously, the sundress flowing around her and slightly annoying her. "Why am I so nervous? This is Ashley; this is the woman I love, who loves me. What if I do something wrong? What if I'm lousy? What if she never wants to see me again after tonight? STOP IT STOP IT SPENCER!" She shook her head and growled to herself. Glen leaned in the doorway and watched his sister with a smirk, "what's up champ?" he finally asked, just as it looked like Spencer was about to lose her mind. Spencer stopped in mid-tirade and blushed furiously at being caught in her inner war. "What do you want Glen?" she snapped. Glen only smiled bigger and sat down on her bed, "want to talk about it sis?" he asked. Spencer almost said no, then quickly walked over and closed the door and leaned against it. "Glen, I am so scared," she said softly. Glen's eyebrow rose, "Spencer you've never been afraid of anything in your life. Now you haven't said what's going on but seeing as how you're all dressed up and Clay said you and Ash weren't going out with us tonight…I can guess what's going on" Spencer blushed furiously and sat next to her brother, "I don't know if I can talk about this with you Glen…" she mumbled. "Better me than mom right?" he asked with an evil smirk. She had to smile but then her anxiety returned, "Look without getting too graphic, what if I don't….I mean what if I can't…UGH!" Spencer buried her face in her hands again. Glen patted her back softly, "Look sis, everyone's nervous when they're with someone they care about the first time, just trust Ashley and trust yourself. You know she'd like anything you did, she's got the libido of a boy that just hit puberty…" Spencer glared at him and he smiled, "besides, she really loves you Spence, people who have just met you two can tell. Just don't worry, and don't do anything you don't want to." She turned to him and smiled, "how did you get so mature Glen?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Lots of experience" he said with that wicked smile again in place. She elbowed his ribs and sat up as the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath as she stood; Glen smiled and gave her thumbs up as she turned to him. She gave him a small smile and rushed down to the door. Ashley stood there with a rose and a smile. Spencer smiled back and took Ashley's hand as they walked to her car. "You look beautiful tonight baby," Ashley murmured into her ear as she helped her into the passenger side of the car. Spencer smiled and blushed lightly. "You always look beautiful Ash," she said softly as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. The music on the radio was soft and romantic as the couple drove through the quiet neighborhood streets; the couple sitting in companionable silence as Spencer looked out the window. Ashley squeezed her hand as they arrived at the restaurant overlooking the beach. Spencer looked up out of her silent reverie and smiled, "Ash I've wanted to try this place for months, it's impossible to get reservations!" Ashley smirked and got out of the car and walked over to help Spencer out, "not if you're the one and only Ashley Davies" she said cockily. Spencer rolled her eyes but wrapped both of her arms around Ashley's excitedly. After a beautiful dinner on the patio overlooking the ocean, the girls walked hand in hand along the beach talking like it really was their first date. "Ashley, you really have made this special for me already," Spencer told the brunette as they walked back to the car. "Oh my love, we've only just started," Ashley said closing her door. Spencer looked at her curiously as she got into the driver's seat, "well Ms Davies, what else do you have planned?" Ashley smiled her most mischievous smile and said "you will see soon Ms Carlin." The blonde laughed and tried her best pout but Ashley only giggled; tonight she really meant to do something special.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own South of Nowhere…it'd still be on air ;)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews all, much love and I hope this keeps up with your expectations. Let me know what you think, let me know what I can change, what I can keep, or if I should just stop now.

Chapter 2 – "Just to Hold You"

**Ashley's POV**

I kept my head turned toward the road but watched the beautiful blonde beside me from the corner of my eye. She knew I was watching, she continued to pout. I knew she was curious and I almost gave in and told her…but I really worked too hard on this to ruin the surprise. Originally I wanted to have our special night at my house; I wanted to smell her on my sheets long after the night ended. Then I remembered all the interruptions: Kyla, her stupid dog, people at the door, people calling on the phone, Aiden dropping in unannounced. I scowled just thinking of it all and Spencer raised an eyebrow at me. I just turned and smiled at her and tried to keep my facial expressions to myself, tonight was all about her and nothing was going to spoil it.

We finally pulled up to the beach house that had been hastily cleaned and prepared after I made the phone call. I owed our beach house's caretaker sooooo big for the last minute rush but seeing Spencer's beautiful blue eyes light up made it all worth it. I smiled and grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. "Ashley it's beautiful," she said, the surprise in her voice keeping it low and musical. I smiled even wider and started leading her up the walk. "I only want the best for us Spence; I want everything to be perfect." "I'm not even going to ask how you pulled this off, I'm just going to say thank you baby," she put her hand to my cheek and stroked it softly as she pulled me in for a kiss. I felt my head start to spin and my heart flutter as I take the kiss deeper, wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighs against my lips and tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. My heart started beating so fast I was afraid it was going to come out of my chest but as I heard her moan against my lips I thought, "what a way to go." She slowly pulled back and with a smirk said "so Davies, our special night is supposed to happen on the porch of your parent's house?" I looked at her in shock as she started to giggle. Shaking my head, I turned to unlock the door and felt her start to run her hands down my back. I shivered and almost fell through the door as I opened it. I heard her snort and flashed her a glare before I pulled her hand and led her inside. "Wow, its beautiful Ash," she said, looking around the huge living room. One wall was nothing but glass that looked out over the ocean and the glow of the moon was reflected off the water. "It sure is," I murmured, watching her hips move as she turned her back to me to see the view. She must have heard the huskiness of my voice because she turned back to me with her eyebrow raised in the typical Spencer way that I found so appealing. When those impossibly blue eyes met mine she smiled softly. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her back as we stared at the view together. "I'm so happy I'm sharing this with you Ash," she murmured softly. I gently kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I've never been happier sweetheart," I felt her shiver beneath me and couldn't help but smile again.

**Spencer's POV**

I finally turned away from the enchanting to view to stare at the deep brown eyes in front of me. I felt a fire burning deep in my body as I captured her lips with mine. Just as I tried to deepen the kiss, she stepped away with a small smile, "patience Carlin, there's one more thing," she said, "I'll be right back…" "Ash, where….?" "Shh, wait here" she said. I sat down on the couch to slip off my sandals and pulled my hair loose while I was at it. I felt Ashley watching me from the doorway and smiled to myself. I slowly ran my hands down the front of my body, tracing the low cut neckline of my dress and groaning softly to myself. I heard her sputter and held back a laugh as I ran a hand through my hair and exposed my neck to her. "Spencer Carlin you are the devil," she growled next to my ear. I shuddered at feeling her hot breath against my neck and pulled her closer. "Where did you go baby?" I asked softly, she came around and sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around me and looking at my lips. "I went to get you something," she said softly, her gaze never leaving my lips as I ran my tongue across them slowly. "What was it?" I murmur next to her ear, planting soft kisses around her neck. She shivers in my arms and draws closer to me, burying her face into my neck. "ugh Spencer, we really have to stop for a second so I can give you this," she says in a voice so husky I can barely hear it. I nibble on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, "so stop," I whisper, moving up her neck with my tongue and teeth. Her breath groans out as she pulls slowly away. I pout up at her as she stands. "Baby," she started but the huskiness is so thick on her voice that she has to stop and clear her throat. I hide my smile as she glares for a second before composing herself. Finally she sat in front of me on the coffee table and held out a long jewelry box. I gave her a small confused smile and she looked deeply into my eyes, "Baby, I wanted you to have something really special to remember this night by because I'll never forget it. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I can't thank you enough for sharing this experience with me. "I blushed and she looked down and said softly, "I don't know what I did to deserve you Spencer but I hope you know that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Then even softer, still not meeting my gaze, "I love you." My heart melted as I leaned over to kiss her deeply. "Ash, I love you too, I wouldn't be able to share this with anyone but you. You have my heart baby." She smiled up at me, that crooked, mischievous smile that I have fallen in love with. "Open it!" she said, excitedly. I giggled and kissed her again quickly before I opened the box and gasped at what I saw. "Oh Ashley!" I breathed, pulling out the necklace with diamond heart. On the back of the heart was a simple inscription, "A.D. n S.C. Always" She took it from me and put it around my neck, kissing the skin as she attached it. "Always Spence," she murmured in my ear. I stood up and took her hand to pull her into me, we kissed softly and I slowly away from her lips to kiss her ear. "Take me to bed my love," I whispered. She shivered and then practically pulled me up the stairs.

**Third Person POV**

The room was glowing from the light of dozens of candles, already lit in the cozy room. There were dozens of sweet smelling roses in vases on every surface, and a c.d. of Ashley playing the guitar softly playing as the two girls danced slowly in each others arms. They refused to rush, they simply enjoyed the atmosphere that Ashley had been able to create in so short of a time. Excruciatingly slowly, they undressed one another as they continued to dance. Fingers traced paths on skin, lips started small fires on exposed flesh, and promises were whispered into sensitive ears. Eventually they did make it to the bed, moans then screams drowned the music. The scent of sweat and desire drowned out the roses. Brilliant and blinding light drowned out the candles.

The only reason the two girls stopped touching each other was simple exhaustion, they closed their eyes, wrapped in each other's arms with smiles on their lips, just as the sun started to reflect off the surf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder, I don't own South of Nowhere. Enjoy people!**

Chapter 3- "A Day of Surprises"

_The Next Year_

**Third person POV**

Aiden dropped the last box on the floor of Ashley's room with a thump and turned to look at Glen and Clay standing in the kitchen with

glasses of water. "Hey, where's the princess we're doing this for?" he asked. The other two shrugged with and he walked over to grab a glass

of water for himself, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. "They got us bro, we got to do all the lifting while they snuck off

somewhere," Glen said, handing him a towel. Aiden swiped his neck with it and all three guys glanced up as the door opened, Ashley walked in

looking cool and put together. "Hey guys, thanks for all the help." Three male faces scowled at her, "where have you been?" Glen asked. Ashley

simply smirked, "that's a surprise," Aiden growled and was just about to respond when Spencer walked through the door, balancing a stack of

pizzas. "Ashley! Do you mind helping me a little?" a frustrated Spencer asked. The guys all rushed over to relieve her of her burden. "This is

great Spence, thanks!" Clay said as he placed the pizza on the table and went to grab a slice. The other two mumbled incoherently, their mouths

already full. Spencer smiled at Ashley who was standing off to the side, watching the whole exchange looking amused, "you my dear love can

step back out and get the drinks, I had to leave them next to the door since my wonderful girlfriend didn't want to break a nail!" Ashley stuck her

tongue out and walked out, only to return carrying a case of beer. Aiden, Clay, and Glen all rushed over to help and when Aiden had his beer, he

gazed at Spencer fondly, "if you weren't so smitten with that creep Ashley, I'd marry you Spence." The blonde blushed as Ashley grabbed her

around the waist, and growled at Aiden. "Well she's in _love_ with this creep so hands off jock!" she said. Spencer warmly kissed Ashley and

wrapped an arm around her before turning back to the guys, "it was the least I could do, you don't realize how much it means to me that you

took a Saturday off to help me move. " "Its cool Spence, really." Glen said, "Just don't break up next week; I need a break before I have to work

this hard again." The girls just looked at each other tenderly, "I don't think you have to worry about that," Ashley murmured. All three boys made

gagging noises as the two stood staring into each other's eyes. The door opened again and the group turned as Kyla, Madison, and Chelsea

walked in loaded down with bags, saying hellos to everyone. Spencer and Ashley smiled as the three sets of male eyes warmed seeing their

girls. Madison brushed by Glen with a kiss on her way to the kitchen, Kyla put her hand on Aiden's cheek and stared up at him and Clay wrapped

his arms tightly around Chelsea, holding her close. Spencer and Ashley grinned at each other and then started making gagging noises. "So

where were you guys, you missed all the excitement," Ashley asked as she took a seat in the kitchen, pulling Spencer into her lap. "Says the girl

who just got here," said Clay sardonically. Chelsea giggled and Kyla perked up, "We went shopping for a housewarming gift." Madison looked

around, "yea its time someone gave this place some taste." Spencer laughed but Ashley growled, "first off Kyla, you live here so you don't buy a

"housewarming" gift, second off Madison, I just heard the free clinic has an opening, now you can go get that vd taken care of." Spencer nudged

her but Madison just flashed a smile, "thanks Ash but yours is much more serious so you can take the opening instead." The group rolled their

eyes as the two old rivals exchanged words, now it wasn't even hatred that had them talking down to each other, just habit. "ANYWAY," Chelsea

began, cutting off the banter, "we wanted to get you and Ashley something kind of special since this is a pretty big step and we're anxious for

you to see it!" she explained as she walked back over to the bags. Everyone gathered around as Spencer was handed three boxes. "Okay the

first one is from me and Aiden Spence, but I kept the receipt in case you don't like it," Kyla said. Spencer hugged Kyla and kissed Aiden's cheek

before opening the box, and marveling at what she saw. She pulled out a set of silk sheets that were luxuriously smooth and soft, the black

material catching over her fingers. "Kyla, Aiden these are wonderful!" she said, hugging them again. "Well we know Ashley doesn't care what

she sleeps on and you like soft things so I hope you really like them," Kyla said. "I can't wait to break them in," Ashley interjected with a smirk.

Spencer nudged her and the rest of the group rolled their eyes as Madison pushed in, "Ours next, I don't care if you don't like it but I know you

will." Glen wrapped his arms around her as they watched Spencer open the small box and look inside, "Awww this is perfect," she said as she

held up the card. It was for six months of cleaning service for the loft. "Yea especially since Ashley is such a slob," Kyla said, with her usual lack

of restraint. Everyone giggled except Ashley who opened her mouth to respond just as Spencer nudged her again. "Thank you Madison, "she

said, hugging her former rival and then her brother. Finally Chelsea stepped forward shyly, "here Spence, if you don't like it, it won't hurt my

feelings." Before even looking down, Spencer leaned in to hug her first friend in Los Angeles besides Ashley and then opened the large box. She

gasped and Ashley whistled, turning around the picture so everyone could see it. On the canvas was a portrait that showed their entire group:

Madison in her cheerleading uniform, with one arm perched casually on Glen's shoulder as he held a basketball, next to Aiden who had his back to

Glen and resting his head on Kyla who smiled directly at him. Chelsea stood in front of Clay who wrapped his arms lovingly around her and at the

end were Ashley and Spencer, facing each other and looking deeply into one another's eyes as they held hands, completely ignoring everything

else. The room became a jumble of soft, jumbled voices all praising Chelsea's work. She ducked her head against Clay and even he held her

tightly and told her how wonderful it looked. "She wouldn't even let me see it when she worked on it," he announced to the group. Spencer

captured her in a hug again and whispered, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." "Its how I see you guys," she finally spoke up, she

leaned the picture on the couch and began to point at its features, "I'll always see Madison and Glen as the perfect head cheerleader, star

basketball player couple, even if Glen hurt his knee and Madison quit the squad." The couple smiled at each other and held each other close.

"Aiden and Kyla were meant to be the second they saw each other. Aiden has always looked for the one woman he could be himself with and

Kyla needed someone who appreciated her for more than who her father was." Kyla and Aiden smiled softly at each other and laced their fingers

together. "Me and Clay are pretty obvious," she continued, "we bring out the best in each other." "But you two", she finally said, looking over at

Spencer wrapped softly in Ashley's arms, still in her lap, "You two get around each other and everything else just fades away." The girls looked

into each other's eyes. "Just like that!" Chelsea exclaimed, pointing at them. They turned back with guilty expressions and Chelsea continued,

"I'm glad you all like it, it's for Spencer and Ashley's place but its kind of…for all of us." The group clapped and Aiden said, "Hey lets decide where

it goes!" The group all jumped up to start looking at wall space.

**Ashley's POV**

I closed the door behind me with a long-suffering sigh, our friends are great but all I'd been able to think of was Spencer's tank-top

hugging her curves softly and the way her shorts were almost too short to be legal. I walked back through the house to see her, sitting on my

floor unpacking a box. She smiled softly at me and went back to unpacking. I groaned and sat behind her, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Baby," I whispered in her ear, I smiled to myself when I felt her shiver "we have plenty of time for that, lets try out our new sheets." She

laughed and shoved me playfully, "Down girl, we have plenty of time to try out the new sheets later. Let's get this done, you know my mom is

bound to drop in some time today and make sure we're "settled". We don't need her walking in on us naked…again!" I giggled, "She can't pull

me out by my hair in my own house Spence." "Still, we didn't have to help lift so the least we can do is not leave stuff out everywhere," she

finished as she went back to work. "Come on," I said softly, trailing my fingers under her shirt, "don't make me beg," I said, turning her to face

me and staring into her deep blue eyes. I started kissing her and cupped her face in my hands. I felt her sigh against my lips, "oh Ash…" she

said, and I knew I had her.

We moved up to the bed, never breaking our kiss. I pulled her shirt over her head and followed her as she backed up on the bed. I

ran my hands down her sides and lightly grazed her skin with my nails. She groaned softly and tugged at my shirt. I took it off and pinned her

hips with my hands, I stayed above her for a long moment just taking in her beautiful body with my eyes. She stared up at me, "I love you Ashley

Davies," she whispered, drawing my attention back to her. I leaned up to her soft lips, "I love you Spencer Car….what the fuck!" I asked as a

pounding on my door took my attention away. "Girls are you there?!?" I heard Paula call out. "I told you," Spencer laughed as she jumped up to

put her clothes back on. I followed at a slower pace as she ran to open the door, "just great." I thought.

**Spencer's POV**

With mom's help, we were finally able to get everything in place. Kyla and Ashley had decorated pretty simply so my stuff didn't make

the apartment look too crowded. I knew Ashley didn't care but I didn't want either of them to feel like I was taking over their space. Finally, mom

left and Ashley took me out for a nice dinner. I kept my hand on her thigh while we ate, quietly letting her know how much I appreciated her

patience with everyone dropping in today. We laughed and talked while we ate, letting the stressful day fall behind us. She put the top down as

we drove home; I leaned back my chair and stared up at the sky. I felt Ashley watching me and smiled to myself, "I'm not falling asleep babe, I'm

just enjoying this beautiful night." She took my hand and kissed it as she turned her attention back to the road. "Spencer," she began, and I

turned to her "I'm so glad you agreed to move in with me." She finished. "I'm pretty happy myself Ms. Davies," I said. I leaned over and kissed

her neck, letting my tongue linger on her skin. I felt the car skid a little and chuckled softly in her ear, "keep your eyes on the road Davies," I

muttered in a husky voice. She growled low in her throat. I smirked to myself and ran my fingers across her thigh and continued kissing her

neck. We finally got home and she parked crookedly, turned off the car, and crushed her lips to mine. I groaned low and she growled again,

"upstairs!" she whispered. I smiled crookedly and got out of the car to follow.

**Third Person POV**

When they were finally safe in her room, Ashley tore off her girlfriend's shirt at lightning speed as she pushed her down on the bed,

before Spencer knew what was happening, her shorts followed. Not to be outdone, Spencer ripped Ashley's shirt off of her, scattering buttons

and fabric all over the floor. The two women were a frenzy of touches and bites, raw and possessive and consuming. Kyla called out for them

from the living room, "KYLA FUCK OFF!" Ashley shouted, going back to attack Spencer again. Spencer's gentle hand on her chest stopped her as

they heard a second voice, one that was slightly familiar. Ashley sighed in renewed frustration but something about the voice caught her

attention also. They hurriedly covered in robes and walked out to the living room, Ashley's face turning stony as she pushed Spencer behind her

when she saw who Kyla's guest was….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm really sorry about the long delay but I promise to be more consistent. I got past my writer's block and I'm pretty excited with how this story is going and I hope it was worth the wait. To reward your patience, I made the chapter pretty long and included a pretty steamy love scene so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the love so far, you guys are awesome!!!**

**P.S. I own none of this, even the words cuz the voices in my head gave me those ;)**

Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

"What are you doing here?" Ashley growled at the girl standing next to her sister. Her answer was a smirk, which almost made Ashley jump at her

until Spencer gently laid a hand on Ashley's arm. "Did I interrupt something?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow at the two girls in bathrobes. Kyla

looked between Ashley and the girl uncertainly. "Umm you guys know each other?" Kyla asked. "Yes," Spencer murmured softly. All eyes turned to

Spencer and Ashley wrapped a firm arm around her. "Your new friend here tried to convince Spencer to leave me and date her and when she

refused…lets just say Carmen can't hold her temper," Ashley finished, glaring at the girl. "But I'm glad you're here now, I've just been waiting to

get my hands on you," the brunette finished menacingly. "Look I'm sorry guys, I met her down at the food bank and she's been staying in her car.

I just wanted to help her get on her feet," Kyla defended herself softly. Spencer caught the shimmer of tears in the younger Davies' kind, brown

eyes and immediately softened. "What is she? Your community service project?" Ashley spat out. Carmen looked at the girl angrily but said, "Look

I don't need your charity and just so you know I've changed. I'm not trying to cause any problems and if me being here is going to be a problem,

I'll just leave," she said, turning to go. Spencer sighed, "Just wait."

"What are you doing Spencer?" Ashley asked, turning to her. The blonde

pulled her to the kitchen and sat her at the table. "Look Ash, I know you think we need to just let her leave but this means a lot to Kyla and if she

really has changed, she deserves a chance." "Spencer I will not have someone who hurt you under my roof, she's going!" Ashley said a little

louder than necessary. "As much as I appreciate you being protective, it isn't just your roof anymore," Spencer said raising an eyebrow. Ashley

sat back stunned, Spencer rarely got upset but she could see anger simmering below the surface of those haunting blue eyes. She was silent for

a long moment, finally she sighed "Okay Spence, you and Kyla win but she has to clean up after herself, actually try to get a job, and if she lays

one finger on you or Kyla I will personally throw her off the balcony.

Spencer gave her girlfriend the million watt smile that always made Ashley's

heart melt and kissed her softly, "I love you Davies," she said, "you big softie" she threw over her shoulder as she made her way out of the

kitchen to tell Kyla and Carmen the news. Ashley smiled but as soon as Spencer turned around she bit her lip; if this was the right thing to do,

why did her stomach suddenly feel like lead?

**Ashley's POV**

I laid in bed, holding Spencer close as she slept. I was too anxious to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Spencer could forgive and forget; it was

one of the things I loved so much about her. I could not. I could not forget Spencer's tears, I could not forget Spencer's black eye, I could not

forget the murderous rage I had gone into when I finally got her to tell me what happened. I have never forgiven myself for her being hurt, all

because I was late picking her up from school that day.

No one could find Carmen after that, Glen, Madison, Clay, Chelsea, and Aiden all looked for

her everyday at school and I kept an eye out for her around the city but she had disappeared. I sighed to myself, I knew Kyla had no idea who

she was and this wasn't her fault but why would she just bring a stranger into our house?

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to feel Ashley still moving around a little against me, I could feel her agitation as if it was a living thing in the room with us. I had

forgiven Carmen a month after the incident, after I found out from some people at school that she had been a victim of abuse and her family had

a long history of coming and going all around California.

Apparently this had not been her first time to attend King High but in a corner of my heart

I hoped it would be the last. I may have forgiven her but I was still shaken by the incident, the sudden and unexpected violence of it.

I put my hand on Ashley's cheek and pulled her to me, kissing her softly. When I pulled away she smiled at me, "I thought you were asleep baby,"

she whispered. "Well I was but someone is fidgety tonight," I responded and untangled myself from her. "I'm really sorry Spence," she began

only to cut herself off when I straddled her. "Its fine Ms. Davies, now let's see if we can wear you out," I purred into her ear.

She groaned as I started nibbling her neck, taking my time to trace her collarbone with my tongue. She pulled off my t-shirt and ran her fingers

across my skin as I worked my way back up to her lips, taking her tongue into my mouth and sucking on it gently. I heard her heart beat faster as she dug her nails

into my butt, pulling our centers together. "I love when you don't wear underwear to bed Carlin," she whispered in my ear as she started to suck

on my neck. "I love when you don't wear anything to bed Davies, "I responded softly as I pulled her so she set up facing me. I leaned down and

sucked on her left nipple while she pulled my hips against her harder. I let my head fall back and my legs wrapped around her back as we moved

together in a sweet, hard rhythm. She continued kissing my neck, only stopping to occasionally whisper in my ear how much she loved me and

how beautiful I was. I did not understand how she had enough breath to talk at all; I could have died from a lack of oxygen right now with a

content smile on my face. Just as I was close to reaching the edge, she pulled back and pushed me down. "Babe what the hell?!?" I moaned. She

just chuckled softly at my expression and straddled me, kissing my neck again. "Ash please, I was so close," I begged. "Mmhmm," was her muffled

response as she started nibbling on my collarbone. I groaned from the feeling of her mouth on my skin, "why did you stop?" I asked between

moans. "You made me wait all day my love, I think you can wait a little while now," she said into my ear right before she started sucking my

earlobe. My nerves were in frenzy and I was extra sensitive to every touch. I felt her fingertips running softly over my lightly sweaty skin. I felt her

eyelashes tickle my chest and she ran her hot tongue lovingly over my nipples. I was so sensitive that even her breath felt like a touch of its own

against my nerves. I twisted the sheets in my hands, frustrated beyond all sense. "Something wrong baby?" she asked softly, with that smirk as

she looked up at my face. "Ashley, I need you so bad baby, I need you to touch me," I said in a low, husky voice. Her already dark eyes seemed

to go black as desire clouded them, "Whatever you like my love," she whispered before kissing me deeply. I moaned into the kiss, as she lowered

her weight against my body. I loved feeling all of her on top of me, I never feel as safe as when we are naked against each other. Her tongue

made a fire laced trail from my chin, between my breasts, down my stomach, and finally to my center as she slid herself slowly down between my

legs. I moaned in complete ecstasy as she gently sucked my clit into her mouth. My body tensed as she ran her tongue all over my center, and I

felt my orgasm coming quickly from being teased. Suddenly she pulled away again and just as I looked down and caught her eye to protest, she

slid two fingers into my opening. I fell back against the bed; groaning loudly and feeling my desire grow deeper with each thrust. "Keep your eyes

open Spencer, look at me," Ashley commanded. I looked deeply into her eyes and she again took my clit into her mouth, running her tongue

across it quickly. I was sweating and moaning so loud I was worried about waking the neighbors. "Fuck Ash," I growled, "You feel so fucking

amazing Spence," she groaned back. Ashley felt my body tense and shot her other hand up to pull our heads together, kissing me deeply as the

most intense orgasm I've ever had overwhelmed my body. It seemed to go on for hours, I was screaming against my girlfriend's lips. She slowed

her pace and allowed me to slowly ride out the waves that were still crashing. I fell back against the bed, limp with exhaustion as she slowly

pulled out of me.

"Christ Spencer, you soaked the new sheets," she said with a small smile as I looked into her eyes. "That would definitely be

your fault my love," I whispered as I pulled her in for another kiss. She gave me a sweet, loving kiss before settling me into her arms. "That was

so amazing, you're so amazing," I murmured in the darkness. "I can always tell when you curse that you're really getting into it," Ashley chuckled.

"I love you Davies," I said, nibbling her neck. "I love you too Carlin but I am exhausted, can I take a rain check?" I asked her softly. "After that,

anytime, any place," I whispered playfully. "You know I always want you baby, right?" she asked, looking at me seriously, "I'm not rejecting you,"

Her deep brown eyes looked so intense. "Ashley I would never think that baby," I said, putting my hand on her cheek and looked at her just as

seriously as she was me. "I know you want me but I also know you just worked your butt off to make sure I had the best orgasm ever, you have

to be tired," I finished playfully. We snuggled back down together as the smile played on her lips, "Thank you for being such an amazing girlfriend

baby…and for taking my mind off things," she said. I looked up at her, "What? You thought I didn't know what you were doing?" she asked with a

smirk. I shrugged, "At least it worked." Ashley chuckled to herself, "Yup, you're the master Carlin." "Shut up Davies," I murmured softly before

falling into a very deep, very satisfied sleep.

**Ashley's POV**

The next day I sat at the kitchen table, sipping my coffee and working on a new song I'd had swirling around in my head for the past few weeks. I

mindlessly tapped the eraser against the table when movement in the corner of my eye made me look up. I inwardly groaned when I saw it was

Carmen, she must have noticed my expression because she smirked, "Not who you were expecting?" she asked as she got out a cup for coffee. I

rolled my eyes and looked back at my paper, my concentration now totally broken.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting across from me.

"Look this arrangement said nothing about you talking to me," I sneered. "Glad my Spencer's found someone so pleasant," she retorted, rolling

her eyes at me. "She isn't _your_ Spencer, she never was and never will be," I replied in a dangerously low voice. She eyed me calmly, "She will be,"

Carmen muttered before taking another sip of her coffee. Just as I was about to launch into her, Spencer wrapped her arms around me from

behind, "Good morning my love," she murmured tiredly, kissing my ear. I smirked at Carmen before saying, "I'll get your coffee for you baby, go

ahead and sit down, you must be exhausted after last night," I said sweetly. Carmen glared at me as Spencer blushed slightly and sat down,

"thank you baby, you know how I like it," she yawned. "I sure do," I said mischievously, as Carmen continued to stare daggers at me. "I meant

the coffee pervert," Spencer giggled. "That too," I said as I set the mug in front of her and pulled her to me for a deep kiss. "Mm what was that

for?" she asked as I pulled away. "Because I love you," I answered airily, "I'm going to get in the shower, I'm taking you out today babe," I

informed her as I walked away. "Sounds great baby, I'll get ready after I drink my coffee," she said. I shot a warning look at Carmen as I walked

away, not really wanting to leave the two alone. Suddenly Kyla appeared in front of me, "Good morning little sister!" I said, so happy to see her I

almost hugged her…almost. Kyla looked confused, "Umm morning Ash," she said on a yawn. I smirked at Carmen's disappointed face one more

time before walking upstairs to my room. That bitch just does not realize who she is messing with.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you to the loyal readers who have continued to review this story even though I haven't updated it in so long, it means more than you know. Two things I wont do:**

**Promise to be better (because I probably won't be)**

**Pimp my story for reviews because I love reviews but they don't consume me (I hate when writers say "if I reach however many reviews I'll post again...seriously?) **

**So I hope you guys like it just know that you rock me!**

**Chapter 5 "Higher"**

Third person POV

Ashley and Spencer dangled their legs off the pier and ate ice cream while stealing glances each other's way. Ashley was just happy to be out of the house and Spencer was enjoying the freedom of knowing she wasn't going back home to the watchful eyes of her family. She loved each of them but as the only girl, and the youngest she was always overprotected.

After they were done, Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and helped her up. Spencer pulled her beautiful girlfriend into a hug and nuzzled her neck, "thank you for such a beautiful day, Ash." Ashley grinned and kissed Spencer's nose lightly, "it isn't over yet, I brought you to the beach so I could sing my new song for you..." the usually cocky brunette ducked her head, "if you want to hear it, I mean." she muttered softly. "Of course I do, I love everything you sing to me," the blonde murmured into Ashley's ear softly.

After getting her guitar from the car and joining Spencer on the sand, Ashley took a deep breath and began to strum. Her girlfriend leans back on the sand and listens with a soft smile as Ashley's low voice sings

_When I first saw you standing there you know_

_Was a little hard not to stare_

_So nervous when I drove you home I know_

_Bein a parts a little hard to bare_

_Send some flowers to your work and home_

_Wish that I had you in my arms again_

_We kissed that night before I left still now_

_Its something I can never forget_

_You've got all that I need_

_Lookin at all or nothin, babe its you and I _

_With you I know that Im good for something_

_So lets just give it a try_

_We've got our backs against the ocean _

_Its just us against the world_

_Lookin at all or nothin _

_Baby you and I_

Ashley stopped and smiled at Spencer, "thats as far as I've gotten so far..." She was pushed down by an intense lip-lock. When the blonde finally let her up, Ashley was out of breath and Spencer was grinning like a fool. "It was amazing baby," Spence said. The brunette shook her head to clear it and then smiled recklessly, "lets go home." The blonde grinned at Ashley's quirked eyebrow and grabbed her hand, "lets do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again all! Chapter 5 looked a lot longer when I wrote it but when I published it...anyway sorry, you were robbed plain and simple. So here's chapter 6 with a little more action. Love y'all from the bottom of my southern heart!**

_Chapter 6_ "Eve of Destruction"

_Third person POV_

When Ashley and Spencer finally made it to the loft, after a trip made much longer by stolen kisses and longing glances, they could tell something was wrong the second they got to the door. It was wide open and they could hear crying inside. "Oh my God," Ashley panicked, dropping Spencer's hand and running inside. Kyla rushed at her and wrapped her arms around her sister's body while Spencer stood in the doorway, cautiously surveying the scene before she went inside.

The loft was a mess, broken lamps and dishes and clothes covered the floor. It appeared to have been ransacked.

"Kyla, please calm down little sis and tell me what happened...did Carmen...?" Kyla shook her head forcefully and tried to breathe evenly. Spencer closed the door and wrapped an arm around Kyla, lending her strength.

"It was Carmen's dad," Kyla began in a broken voice, "he found out she was here and came by, he said he just wanted to talk to her. I left them alone and went to my room, I came back out when I heard yelling and things breaking." Here the usually vivacious girl took a deep breath, "he said that if she was running a scam, he wanted in, she owed it to him. Carmen said she was just trying to get on her feet after the mess he left when he abandoned their mom. It got more and more heated until he hit her, the next thing I knew the cops were bursting in...I guess a neighbor heard the commotion and called. Her dad was arrested, he had some warrants and Carmen had to go make a statement. She told me she wouldn't come back because she's embarrassed by all the trouble she caused." Kyla broke down in Ashley's arms again, "oh Ash, what if he finds her again, who will protect her?" The brunette stroked her sister's hair and looked to Spencer, the blue eyes that captured hers told her that they understood Ashley's conflict.

Ashley hated Carmen, but Kyla would never forgive herself if anything happened to her. On the other hand, bringing her back could endanger them all if her father was released. Ashley sighed and held Kyla tighter.

This was not how she and Spencer's first summer living together was supposed to be.

Eventually Aiden came to comfort Kyla and Spencer went to work on cleaning up the loft. Ashley went to make phone calls to see if she could track down the volatile brunette that Kyla seemed to have taken into her heart.

As Spencer was just sitting back on the couch to relax after cleaning, Ashley wound up her last phone call and joined her. She laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed deeply. "No luck?" the blonde asked, stroking her hair. "No. But I have a small group looking for her so it shouldn't be long." Spencer sat up and looked Ashley in the eyes, "what will you do when they find her." Ashley shook her head sadly, "I don't know babe, really. I know Kyla wants to save the world, but I can't risk everyone's safety to do it...especially yours." Ashley mumbled the last part, stroking Spencer's cheek as she said it. Spencer kissed her hand and laid back on the couch, opening her arms for the love of her life to fold into.

They lay in comfortable silence for awhile, trying to think of the best solution for everyone when their door was thrown open and Madison and Glen walked in.

"Whats up lesbos? I heard you had some drama today, I came to see if I could make it worse," Madison said, sitting in the recliner like she owned the place. Glen stood to her side with his arms folded, looking intently at his sister, "you okay Spence? Anything you need?" Ashley rolled her eyes and Spencer sat up, "no we're fine, we missed the drama too actually, we just need to figure out what to do when we find Carmen." Madison's eyes bugged out, "what do you mean? I say let her stay gone, she's caused enough trouble already."

"It wasn't her fault," Kyla came into the room protesting, "her dad, if you could see his eyes, he's crazy." The small girl shuddered and Aiden wrapped his arms around her. Madison had a glint in her eyes that slowly died when she saw how much Kyla cared, she sat back thoughtfully. They all got quiet as they tried to think of a solution.

Suddenly, Ashley's phone rang and she stepped to the kitchen to answer it. When she came back, all eyes were on her expectantly. "They found her," she said simply. "Her car is down by one of the piers and thats where she went." Kyla breathed a sigh of relief and Madison spoke up triumphantly, "well thats perfect timing because I just came up with an idea that will fix everything!"

They all looked at her...stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews all, you rock me! I'm glad you enjoyed the updates and that some of you are following this story now...thats a huge honor to me since I've been following other peoples stories for so long. Anyway, heres the next chapter, have a great weekend!**

Chapter 7 "What Goes Up"

**Third person POV**

"Well drama queen, are you going to tell us, it feels like we've been sitting here almost 24 hours!" Ashley spat out. Spencer gently rubbed her arm as Madison cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't it obvious? We get her a job and then she only has to stay here until she saves some money." Madison sat back looking satisfied and Ashley looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"And just where is this mystery job coming from Maddy, you going to give her a computer and have her write fan fiction all about you?" the progressively more irritated rock star's daughter asked. "First off, what the hell is fan fiction you nerd and second off, we get her a job at the studio!"

Spencer was so busy trying to hide her laugh at Ashley unknowingly giving away her fanfic addiction that she was startled when her girlfriend jumped from the couch and everyone in the room except she and Madison cringed.

"So now I have to work AND live with that walking ball of psycho? This is ridiculous! Kyla, why can't you do something here, this was all your big idea!"

The sister in question finally spoke up, "actually Ash its a great idea, you can always put her in a department where you never see her, shes a great artist so she can help with designs. As far as the loft, she'll stay out of everyone's way. I know you don't think so but she has a good heart and she really doesn't want to be a burden."

Ashley scoffed, remembering her breakfast conversation with the girl from that morning...morning? It felt like a year ago! Just this morning Carmen had promised Spencer would be hers again...but no one knew that.

"Well now that I've solved today's dyke drama, Glen and I were on our way out to do some shopping, see you losers at our usual brunch tomorrow. Oh and Ashley, don't forget early day in the studio monday. _Adios!"_

And as quickly as she'd arrived, Madison was out the door. Glen high-fived Aiden and said his good-byes to the girls before following her.

Ashley stood up and walked outside to the balcony, still trying to decipher the leaden feeling that had been plaguing her since Carmen showed up in their lives again.

Spencer gave Kyla and Aiden hugs as they left to go find Carmen. Seeing Ashley's body language through the window, she could tell her girlfriend just needed some space so she went to the music room. Picking up a guitar, she sat humming quietly to herself, strumming random notes until something clicked for her.

She sat back against the wall and started putting the chords together, smiling at the melody that came out, she started mumbling some words that made her think of the woman standing outside.

An hour later, Ashley walked into the loft that appeared empty and sighed deeply. Her first thought was that Spencer had left to go find Carmen and hadn't told her, she began to panic until she heard her guitar from the music room. She cocked her head as she heard the strains to a song she hadn't heard before. Smiling softly to herself, she made her way to the music room and quietly leaned in the doorway

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress, you wore a dark gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must've been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile_

_That takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now its getting so much clearer_

_Nothin made sense till the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

Here Spencer got quiet and started humming to herself again. Feeling herself being watched, she looked up to her girlfriend's smiling face. She blushed and bit her lip as Ashley sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her body.

"That was beautiful Spence, I think that could be Madison's next hit," Ashley whispered. Spencer turned in shock, "really? Im not a song-writer Ash!" she said in shock. Her brunette girlfriend just smiled, "could have fooled me, lets write it down before you forget...and Spence, your name is going on this." "You don't have to do that baby, you can have the song.." the blonde replied as she began to write the lyrics she'd sang. "I'll help you clean it up babe but this is your creation and you're getting full credit. I'm so proud of you!" Ashley interrupted stubbornly as she wrote the music Spencer had played.

Spencer smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend writing the chords. They spent the day, working on the song and laughing together. The day had been long, with a beautiful morning, dramatic afternoon, and what was shaping up to be a wonderful night. Ashley knew she needed to talk to her girlfriend about Carmen and the things she had said at breakfast but she wanted to hold off just a little longer. She wanted the beautiful blonde's day to be as close to a fairytale as she could give her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my wonderful readers, I hope you all had a great weekend! Thank you for the reviews I got while I was running around the past few days, I loved them all. Anyway, here is Chapter 8 without further non-sense...**

Chapter 8 "The things I should say"

_Third person POV_

After their song-writing session, Ashley and Spencer somehow found themselves tangled up on the floor of the music room. The blonde was giving her girlfriend soft kisses to the neck and watching her squirm underneath her. Ashley growled low in her throat and watched Spencer's eyes take on the predatory look that could only mean that the brunette was in big trouble. Those eyes meant Spencer would pin Ashley down and ravage her until the brunette was breathless.

Spencer used one hand to pin Ashley's arms above her, grinning when her girlfriend gasped. As her other hand pulled down the rocker's tight pants, she nibbled on Ashley's taut stomach, reveling in the moans she heard above her. Finally when the jeans were wrenched off, Spencer kissed Ashley deeply and plunged inside her girlfriend's wet center with her fingers. Ashley freed her hands and dug them in the skin beneath her girlfriend's t-shirt. The kissed hungrily until the brunette clenched around Spencer's hand and let off a last long, low moan. The blonde slowed and rested her forehead against Ashley's as they both worked to control their breathing.

"I love you Spence," Ashley whispered.

"I love you Ash," Spencer said.

The two grinned and curled tiredly in each other's arms.

Ashley wore boy shorts and a tank top and Spencer wore a spaghetti strap and lounge pants as they stood side by side in the kitchen and prepared a late dinner. Both girls could cook and they enjoyed doing it together on the rare occasions that time and lack of interruption would allow. Some poppy, overplayed song came on the kitchen radio and Spencer laughed as she saw Ashley start to shake her head to the beat despite her claims to hate all things considered popular. Ashley turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "whats so funny Carlin?" she asked. As Spencer was about to answer, the loft door opened and Ashley stepped out of the kitchen to see who it was. When Ashley groaned, Spencer had a feeling and it was confirmed when Kyla, Aiden, and Carmen all came and sat the table. The room was awkwardly silent until Aiden said "hey, whats for dinner?" Spencer smiled and Ashley rolled her eyes while Kyla thumped him on the arm. "It does smell good..."Kyla began. "Sorry Ky, just enough pasta for two. We thought you guys would eat. Like at a restaurant. Like not here. Like..." Ashley rambled as Kyla rolled her eyes. "Babe, thats enough. Guys I really am sorry we didn't cook enough, we just didn't think I guess." Spencer said, looking guilty. Carmen piped up, "its okay Spence, really. I'm not even hungry, you guys mind if I take a shower?" Spencer held in a gasp as Carmen finally looked up and she could see the girls scratched and bruised face. She was too shocked to speak but Kyla told the girl to use the shower in her bedroom and she would lay some clean clothes on the bed for her.

Kyla turned back to Spencer, "no worries Spence, me and Aid will just order some Chinese food or something," she said as she and Aiden made their way out to the living room.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her head. The day had gotten away from her, she needed to say something about Carmen but knew that now wasn't the time. Spencer's heart was in her eyes when she saw the brutality that the troubled girl had endured and Ashley knew instinctively that anything she said would make Spencer feel as if she was kicking Carmen while she was down.

Spencer kissed her softly and smiled, "lets finish making this dinner Davies, it does smell amazing." Ashley smiled, "only because my smokin hot girlfriend can cook so well!" "What a coincidence, so can mine," Spencer returned cheekily and Ashley had to laugh, as long as her girlfriend was happy everything else would keep. They had to, as long as Ashley was around nothing would ever harm her girl.

The next morning, Spencer and Ashley left the house while everyone was still asleep and made their way to diner where the group had their weekly Sunday brunch. Glen and Madison arrived at the same time and hugs were exchanged in the parking lot before they made their way inside. Sitting in large booth in the corner, Clay and Chelsea stood up to greet their friends. Finally, the group settled down and ordered coffee while they caught up on their week. Chelsea turned to Ashley and Spencer, "how is it going with Carmen there?" she asked concerned. Ashley sighed and said "I'm still not comfortable with it...its like..." A noise shifted their group's attention, Aiden and Kyla had just showed up, Carmen trailed behind them. Ashley groaned and Spencer grabbed her hand as the rest of the group got up to greet and hug the new arrivals. Ashley and Kyla seemed to be communicating with their eyes, Ashley's saying "what the hell?" and Kyla's saying "I couldn't just leave her."

Madison surveyed the scene silently. She and Ashley had been mortal enemies in high school but had become friends since. Working in the studio and dating Glen had mellowed the young firecracker and she genuinely cared for her friends. What she saw in her former rival's eyes concerned her and she came to a decision. It would just require the right timing.

The group had their brunch and enjoyed their few shared hours together with only Ashley staying unusually quiet. As they began to go their separate ways, Madison saw her chance when Carmen got up to go to the bathroom. Madison got up to follow and Ashley looked at her questioningly. The former cheerleader sneered at her and said "keep your eyes to yourself lesbo." Ashley rolled her eyes and went back to the conversation.

Once she reached the bathroom, Carmen was just about to walk out when Madison pushed her back in, "we need to talk..."

**I hope you enjoyed, more to come soon. I want to thank my readers for being a constant inspiration to me. This note is to tell you the music used in the story since I haven't been:**

**Ashley's song: "All or Nothing" Theory of a Deadman**

**Spencer's song: "Today Was a Fairytale" Taylor Swift**

**As you can see, I have a very diverse taste in music so if theres something you think I should hear and maybe use, feel free to share. I love getting to know you guys and music is always an amazing bridge. Have a great day my loves!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, you all rock me. Much love from this girl and please let me know if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see. Have a great day!**

Chapter 9 "From Your Lips"

_Madison's POV_

I pushed Carmen back in the bathroom and stood against the sink with my arms crossed as she looked at me with a distinct scowl. I got the impression she was used to doing the pushing and that concerned me even more.

"Well? Talk." she grunted

I raised an eyebrow and continued looking at her until she shifted slightly, knowing I had the upper-hand I finally started to speak.

"Carmen for whatever reason, Kyla has decided to take you in. I just want you to realize that this is more than a random group of people who hang out together, we're a family. If you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us."

"I don't really think Kyla's taking me in is any of your business cheerleader," she snarled. Rather than recoil, I smirked. She seemed taken aback that her attempt to intimidate me hadn't worked.

"Thats where you're wrong Carmen, these are the only people who have ever stood with me and I'd do anything in the world for them. I know you have some problems and we're all pulling together to try and help but you better not try to take advantage. Something about you un-nerves Ashley and knowing her she's worried for Spencer."

"And you're worried for Spencer too?" She spoke up.

I took a step closer, "don't be mistaken, I _never _worry. Spencer is the sweetest person I know beside Chelsea. She's gentle and caring and supportive. Don't push it. I'm protective of all of my friends but Spencer and I have been friends the longest, plus I'm dating her brother. So if anything happens to her, I'll just say that would be the worst mistake you could make.

Now lets put this all behind us. Tomorrow you'll come to the studio with us, just do your best until you learn the ropes."

She walked out of the bathroom and I stayed behind to touch up my make-up and fix my hair.

When I was done I sighed to myself and walked out, I don't know how this will play out but I was going to be keeping a much closer eye on that troublemaker than she realized.

_Third Person POV_

When Carmen walked out of the bathroom, she looked slightly shaken but plastered on a slight smile as she, Kyla, and Aiden said goodbye to everyone. Ashley, Spencer, and Glen were the last ones sitting around as Glen waited on Madison. Finally, she came out of the bathroom. "Hey babe, everything ok?" he asked. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Madison asked with a bright smile. "Just checking," he replied with a grin of his own, clearly dazzled by his girlfriend. "Well lets go honey, we promised my parents we'd meet them for dinner so we need to go so I can get some work done before this evening." They hugged Spencer and Ashley, Ashley still eyeballing the girl suspiciously and the last two couples took off in different directions.

"Where are we going Ash?" Spencer asked, when she noticed her girlfriend driving the opposite direction from the loft.

"Let's go to the beach baby, we really need to talk," Ashley replied softly. Unlike most people, Spencer didn't worry when her girlfriend said the words, "we need to talk." The couple had too strong of a connection and the blonde had no doubt that they could work through anything. She simply kissed Ashley's cheek and whispered "ok" and proceeded to enjoy the drive to their favorite place.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back again, hoping I can do some justice for my amazing readers. The last chapter was short I know but I have a weakness for Madison and wanted to establish her character a bit more. Yes she's protective of Spashley but enough of her personality shines through that she won't let Ashley know. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter:**

Chapter 10 "Talking to the waves"

_Third Person POV_

Spencer and Ashley sat on the warm beach facing each other while Spencer waited on her girlfriend to speak. Ashley nervously played with her fingers as she tried to find the right words to say. She finally gazed up to her girlfriend's impossibly blue eyes and saw a look of infinite patience. This set her at ease and she took a deep breath and began, "Yesterday, before you got up, Carmen and I talked at the table a little bit." Spencer nodded for her to continue. "She said that you would be hers..." Ashley looked down. The blonde looked at her confused, "whats the big deal, babe?" The brunette was stunned, "what do you mean whats the big deal? Its a huge deal, shes going to try to get with you Spence!" Spencer scoffed, "so? I don't want to _get_ with her. It totally doesn't matter." "But it _does _matter, she knows you're with me and it doesn't even bother her. She's going to do whatever she can to break us up!" Spencer shook her head, starting to get frustrated, "Ashley, why can't you see that it doesn't matter? I don't want anyone but you, even if she _did_ say that..."

"What do you mean IF?" the brunette exploded, "Do you think I'm making this up?"

Spencer took a deep breath, trying to keep her own anger in check "I just think you're upset and have been under a lot of stress lately," she began. "That's ridiculous Spencer, I cant believe you're so calm about this, she's trying to come between us and.." "I'm sorry Ash," Spencer began quietly, "its all in your head."

Ashley's mouth dropped open and she turned her head to gaze at the ocean, finally she spoke, "lets just go," she whispered.

Spencer could see her girlfriend was hurt but Ashley had to know how crazy she sounded, and cruel. To kick someone who was as helpless as Carmen when she was down, the blonde had never seen her girlfriend so cold.

The drive home was silent and as soon as they got home, Ashley went straight to the bedroom and Spencer sat down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Carmen walked in the front door and seeing Spencer alone, immediately sat next to her. "Hey Spence," she said softly. Spencer turned and offered her a small smile, "how are you Carmen?" she asked politely. "Oh peachy, you on the other hand don't look so good," the brunette replied. "It'll be okay, just a stupid fight between Ash and I. We'll get over it soon, we always do." Carmen nodded silently, "well I'm here if you need me, how about I cook some dinner and we can hang out in the kitchen?" "Sounds good," the blonde replied, standing up. She never saw that Carmen was staring at her ass the whole way to the next room.

Ashley was angrily writing song lyrics in her notebook when her cell phone belted out "crazy bitch, crazy bitch, crazy bitch" She rolled her eyes and answered "what do you want Madison?"

"Hello to you too, you moody psycho!" the Latina replied haughtily.

"I'm sorry Mads, Spence and I got into a fight over Carmen," Ashley replied sincerely.

"Well sorry for your lesbo drama but I wanted to see if you were free tonight, we have some music I wanted to finish up before we hit the studio."

"Sounds fine slut, just come to the loft whenever,' the rocker replied.

"Be there soon, and if it makes you feel any better, I believe you about Carmen. Later you diseased dyke," Madison quickly hung up before Ashley could respond. She didn't have to bother, Ashley was stunned speechless that her former arch rival believed her when her own girlfriend didn't.

Ashley wandered downstairs to the kitchen and stood in shock at seeing Spencer leaned against a counter, laughing at something Carmen said while she stood at the stove. Her anger blinded her for a moment until she took a deep breath and was able to see clearly again. Suddenly the front door opened and Madison called out loudly, "you dykes better be decent, the queen has arrived!" Ashley rolled her eyes as Carmen and Spencer turned and finally saw her standing there. Carmen wore a smug smirk and Spencer looked at her sadly. Ashley just shook her head and turned to Madison who had stopped beside her, "well isn't this cozy?" she sneered. Carmen rolled her eyes but didn't bother to respond, turning back to the stove. Spencer looked confused as Madison put her arm around Ashley and led her away, 'come on chica, we have work to do," she said softly. The blonde hadn't missed the pain in her girlfriend's eyes or the concern in Madison's. She just couldn't understand what was going on.

Kyla and Aiden soon came home and joined Carmen in the kitchen, allowing Spencer to sneak out without being noticed. She slowly made her way up the stairs to the music room that was next to their bedroom. She saw Madison just finishing a song as Ashley strummed her guitar. "I think we got it Mads," Ashley said with a smile. "I don't agree with you often but it does sound good, I'm glad thats one less thing to do tomorrow!" Madison, leaning back in her chair. Noticing the distracted look on her friend's face she sat up and looked at her squarely, "Ashley, she'll figure it out, I promise. I know she wants to help Carmen but I can see the way she's coming between you two also. Just let her figure it out on her own."

Ashley's response was lost on Spencer, who walked away frustrated. How could anyone really think Carmen had a thing for her? She was just grateful to have friends. Why couldn't anyone see that?


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you, my faithful readers and appreciate all the undeserved praise you send my way. So with that, I'm trying to wrap up this Carmen drama with a pretty bow and I hope I can do you all some justice for your unprecedented patience and amazingly encouraging words.**

_Chapter 11 - __"Drowning inside you"_

_Third person POV_

Spencer sat in the library, down the street from Ashley's studio. She had ridden to work with her girlfriend and the brunette dropped her off to get some research done on a freelance writing project the blonde was taking on this summer. Spencer rolled her neck and tried to concentrate but all she could think of was the night before and this morning. All Ashley had said to her in twelve hours was "I love you," before she zoomed off down the street to work.

Spencer despised the fact that their difference of opinion was weighing so strongly on their relationship but she wanted Ashley to realize that her jealousy was unfounded.

She let out a deep sigh and slammed the book shut with much more force than necessary, "whoa, what did the book do to you?" came a familiar voice from beside her. "Carmen, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Work was boring, I'd rather hang out with you." Carmen said with a flirtatious smirk.

The comment, combined with the way Carmen was looking at her made Spencer's skin crawl a little. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't see that Madison and Ashley were standing behind one of the bookshelves, having followed Carmen to find out why she was leaving.

Ashley started forward when she heard what Carmen said but Madison held her back, "hold on Ash, give Spencer a chance to figure it out," she whispered. Ashley huffed and crossed her arms but she knew Madison was right, if she interrupted now she would be the bad guy. She needed her blonde beauty with her, not against her.

"Carmen, thats a terrible thing to say, Madison and Ashley really put themselves on the line to get you that job. The least you can do is give it a chance," Spencer said. Carmen scoffed as she sat next to the blonde, "it was only because they want me out of the house, I don't need anyone's help. Besides, it leaves you all alone. Spencer if you were my girlfriend, I would never want to leave your side," she replied, giving her most charming smile as she did.

Ashley's brown eyes flashed and Madison's fists clenched at her sides as they saw Carmen scoot closer with her words but Spencer surprised all three people watching her when she stood up, "Ashley was right," she said in a tone just below a shout, "you really are just using everyone to get to me. I have some news for you Carmen, if you dont grab your stuff and leave the loft before Ashley gets home from work I will let her personally _throw_ you out!" Carmen stood up and grabbed Spencer's arm, "listen you bi-"

Her temper induced words were cut short when Ashley whirled her around and struck her square in the nose. Madison had pulled Spencer back and left her side to stare down at a dumbstruck (and bleeding) Carmen. "I warned you not to mess with mi familia chick, you better go, your stuff will be on the sidewalk."

Ashley turned and faced Spencer sheepishly, knowing how the blonde felt about violence. Spencer surprised her for the second time that day by throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and kissing her.

"Im so sorry Ashley, Im so very sorry, I'll never doubt you again," she said, when she finally pulled back.

"Its okay Spence, you have such a huge heart that sometimes you forget what people can do," the rock princess kissed her one more time reassuringly and they pulled back to see Madison smirking at the doorway that Carmen had just left through.

"Glad you lesbos are ok, lets go burn Carmen's stuff," Madison said with a mischievous smile.

"And foul up my apartment with all the bugs crawling off the fabric trying to make an escape? I think not Duarte!" Ashley replied. Spencer hid a smile as she watched the two go back and forth while the walked out.

'"I have a better idea then, its lunch time anyway. Lets grab a bite then call Ethan and tell him we need the rest of the day off. You and lover girl probably have some making up to do and I could surprise Glen," Madison said, as they neared the studio.

"Madison thats the best idea I've heard all day," Spencer said, smiling at her girlfriend who was holding her hand as they walked. Ashley smirked, "its the only good idea you've had as long as I've known you."

Madison flipped off Ashley as she got in her car and shouted "Meet me at Tony's carpet licker!"

Spencer and Ashley rolled their eyes as they got into Ashley's porsche but shared a smile.

This was one of the reasons they could get through anything, they had the best (and most obscene) friends in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**I had some amazing reviews for my last few chapters and I appreciate the love so much more than you realize. As you know I don't usually update on the weekends so I wanted to get this to you all before then. Have a great weekend folks!**

Chapter 12 - _"Twisting roads"_

_Two years later_

A lot had changed since the incident with Carmen but the group of high school friends was as tight as ever.

Kyla and Aiden had moved to their own place, leaving the loft to Spencer and Ashley and ensuring a guest room if they ever had company. The couple didn't go too far though, they moved to the loft directly below Kyla's first home. The couples found early on that there was a weak spot in the kitchen and if they were too lazy to text one another, Spencer or Ashley would stomp in the kitchen to tell whoever was home to come up and keep them company.

Aiden had joined an advertising firm as a public relations consultant, even though he was still in school. Kyla worked for an interior design firm, she had a natural talent for creating beauty with minimal resources and could do phenomenal work on any budget.

Glen and Madison had also moved in together, getting a spacious condo right down the street. Glen had found his calling as a youth coach at a nearby elementary school and was happier than he had ever been.

Clay and Chelsea moved to San Francisco where Clay had gotten a job offer as an engineer for a computer company. Chelsea had her work regularly displayed in several museums and seemed to always be in demand for shows.

Spencer was now in her junior year at school but was finishing up by doing online classes. She found that attending classes wasn't what made her happy and now worked with Madison and Ashley and their new record label.

Ashley and Madison parted with Rock Records after Ethan started making advances on Ashley. One day, he had told Ashley to either give him what he wanted or he was getting rid of her. Madison had walked in just in time to hear the comment, she elbowed Ethan in the stomach so hard he doubled over and she and Ashley walked out for the last time. They used the money from the sexual harassment lawsuit to open _Stars of South_ records, keeping both of them from dipping into their own savings for the project. Initially, Madison and Ashley both released successful records in separate genres before they began taking on new bands.

The label was quickly a hit.

Spencer was a part time songwriter and full time advertising agent for the company. Initially, she and Ashley had a huge fight when she and Madison started paying the blonde for her work but the combination of one stubborn brunette and one impatient Latina finally convinced Spencer to just accept that she was an official employee.

_One Year Earlier_

_"I can't believe we're doing this Mads," Ashley said, as she looked around the bare recording studio they had just bought. The building could use some work but it had four fully stocked recording booths, an entire floor of offices, and a fairly large reception area._

_"Believe it chica, I know we can do this right?" Madison said with a smile. 'Right!" Ashley agreed as they continued walking around the building._

_"Ash, Mads! We're here!" Kyla shouted from the reception area. "Baby, come find me, I don't know my way around!" Spencer called with a giggle. Madison laughed as Ashley spun on her heel and ran back to reception. The former cheerleader and Kyla rolled their eyes as the couple kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years._

_Soon, the four were wandering the building together, Kyla was throwing out ideas here and there when Madison and Ashley finally rolled their together but still managed to reach an unspoken agreement simply by looking at each other. Spencer raised an eyebrow at the looks the two gave each other but learned the reason for it when Ashley finally said "KYLA shut it for a minute!" Kyla turned to the rest of the group with her hand on her hip, "I think what robodyke meant was: Kyla would you do us the honor of decorating our studio for us?" Madison asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

_Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley's cheek as Kyla's jaw dropped and she stared between her sister and Madison. "Are you serious?" she finally asked in a low voice. Both girls nodded before Kyla squealed and launched herself into first Ashley's arms and then Madison's "thank you thank you thank you!" she said, "this will look great on my resume!" "Ugh, get off, don't make me regret this already Ky!" Madison said. _

_By the time Kyla and Madison regained their composure, they noticed Spencer and Ashley were gone. Spending so much time around Ashley recently, Madison knew exactly where they were and rolled her eyes. "Come on Kyla, lets grab some coffee and work out some design details," Madison said, walking back toward the lobby. "But where are Spence and Ashley?" Kyla asked as she followed Madison. The fiery beauty just shook her head, "they're giving Ashley's office a proper welcome," was her reply._

_The two cringed as they heard a distinct moan on their way out the door._

With everything that had gone on in their lives, the group knew they could face anything that came their way as long as they had each other. Soon enough, they would realize just how much that connection would mean to them.


	13. Chapter 13

**It is no joke how busy life can make you huh? This is just a short intro chapter to the next portion of the story so I hope you like. Enjoy my loves, I hope you are all doing well and enjoying the summer…**

"**Share This With Me"**

Spencer deftly chopped vegetables while humming a wordless tune to herself. She was expecting Ashley home soon and wanted everything to be as close to finished as possible when the brunette walked in. Spencer had inherited her love of cooking from Arthur and on the days she was able to finish schoolwork early, she tried to ensure that Ashley had something beside takeout food to sustain enjoy. Her girlfriend had lately put her foot down on the amount of work Spencer was allowed to put in at the record company since she was nearing graduation (early, thank you very much!) and the projects and papers seemed endless. The blonde allowed a small smile to play on her lips as had a sudden memory of the last launch party for South's latest band: The Slight Switches…

"Spence it's getting late, let's get ready to roll out," Ashley whispered in her ear as they danced. "Ash you can't leave this early, you own the company," her girlfriend said with dancing eyes. "Which is exactly why I can leave whenever I want," the CEO replied with a hint of her teenage cockiness, "besides," she added turning serious "you have to finish that term paper." She spun her giggling girlfriend before she brought her back in close to her body. "Please honey, I have another week until it's due and I'm almost done. I had other activities on my mind for tomorrow," she said with a head tilt. Ashley felt her knees go weak and gulped, "like what?" she asked in a husky voice. "That depends, Miss Davies…is there any way to convince you to take the day off?" the blonde asked as she brought her girlfriend's lips against hers. "That could be arranged," Ashley muttered. "Good," the blonde began "we need to clean the loft." She gave her stunned girlfriend a quick peck and walked off to get a drink. When she looked over her shoulder, Ashley was still standing on the dance floor in shock and Spencer blew her a kiss with a mischievous smile.

Spencer was putting the final touches on their dinner, remembering how the next day they really had cleaned…in between other activities. Just as she was getting flustered, her phone rang and she cradled it against her shoulder as she reached up to start getting plates. "Hello?" "Hey sis, how are you?" Chelsea's voice filtered through the phone. The blonde smiled in genuine happiness, she saw her brother and best friend so infrequently since they'd moved to San Francisco almost two years ago that she always made time for their calls.

Ashley found her girlfriend sitting at the table wearing a dreamy grin when she walked in. The brunette beauty raised an eyebrow and sat next to the contemplative blonde, "everything ok Spence?" she asked, concerned. The blonde seemed to snap out of her reverie and gave her a kiss, "yes baby, I'm sorry, let me get you a plate," she said as she hurried up to the stove. "Um okay…thanks." the rock princess said, a bit confused now. Spencer came back with two plates and resumed her seat, "how was your day Ash?" she asked as they began to eat. "My day was a little hectic but I'll hand it to Madison, she's really pulling her weight around there. That girl always surprises me with what she can do when she puts her mind to it. As a matter of fact…" Ashley stopped when she saw that her girlfriend was in a daze again. "As a matter of fact, she convinced the Lakers to trade Kobe for Cher and she's starting the next game." That seemed to snap the blonde out of her daydream, "what about Cher?" she asked with wide eyes. Ashley smirked, "now that I have your attention," "I'm sorry baby," Spencer murmured, looking down. "Honey its okay; please just tell me what's going on." Ashley replied, taking a sip of her wine and looking at her girlfriend patiently.

Spencer sighed "Well I talked to Chelsea before you got home and I know we can't fit it into our schedule but she invited us to go to Vegas for a week next month. She wanted to get everyone together since Clay has some kind of conference there and I keep daydreaming about how nice it would be to have a sort of "family vacation" I guess." She finished with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks because she knew she was being a bit sentimental. Ashley saw the sadness beneath the smile; her girlfriend really did want to make this trip. She thought of how busy she was with the record company and the song writing for her next album, not to mention Spencer's projects for school and her own work with the label. Seeing how much her blonde beauty missed her brother and friend and knowing how much they needed the time together anyway made Ashley smile and grab her lover's hand, "let's do it."

Spencer's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped, "Ash, I know we have too much going on and…" "Stop baby, you and I haven't had a vacation since high school and I know for a fact that neither have Kyla and Aiden or Madison and Glen. We'll just get as much done before we leave as we can catch up with whatever we have to when we get home, this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up with Clay and Chelsea and spend some time together. As a matter of fact, we all need this. Let's just do it!" she finished as she pulled her girlfriend into her lap.

Spencer searched Ashley's eyes for any sign of doubt and finding none, she kissed her deeply, "thank you Ash" she whispered into her ear. "I'd move the world for you Spencer Carlin, moving a schedule is not a big deal," she said with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss. "Now, let's go to the bedroom so I can properly thank you for dinner," the young rocker said, her mocha eyes dancing. "I'll let you show your appreciation anytime, Miss Davies," the blonde said as she stripped off her shirt and threw it to her girlfriend. She swayed her hips as she walked from the kitchen to the bedroom. Ashley groaned as she watched her walk, amazed that after living together for over three years; her girlfriend could still make her so weak that she didn't even know her own name.

At one a.m. Glen looked over to figure out what disturbance had woken him and saw his cell phone flashing. He carefully unwrapped his arm from Madison and answered it quietly, "hello?" "Glen, sorry to call so late but I need you to meet me," the familiar voice said. "Seriously, do you know what time it is?" the increasingly annoyed blonde asked. "It's important and you owe me!" the voice replied. He sighed and ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Fine, give me half an hour," he mumbled. "Good, I'll text you directions and Glen…" "What?" "DO NOT tell Madison" The phone went dead. Glen sighed and looked over at the fiery woman he had fallen in love with. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form before getting up to throw on some clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

"**Find A Way"**

Chelsea and Spencer grinned at each other as Madison and Kyla argued over whose turn was next. The four women were having a spa day while Ashley and the guys played in Vegas. Spencer could not believe they had finally arrived. It seemed like years since she and Chelsea had discussed the idea but they finally had it all arranged. Now they were enjoying luxurious massages...well Spencer and Chelsea were anyway. The other two were arguing over a particularly cute attendant who did the wraps. Finally they both gave up and joined Chelsea and Spencer at the massage tables. Madison groaned at the masseuse started to work. "I wonder what those bad ass guys are doing," Chelsea mused lazily. "They're probably at a strip club," Spencer said with a smirk. "They can stay there as long as they want as long as we can stay here," Kyla said. "Glen has been acting sort of weird lately," Madison mumbled, "really secretive" Spencer looked over at her friend, "Glen has always been sort of moody so I wouldn't worry." "Aiden too!" piped Kyla, "I swear he has more mood swings then **I **do" The four girls laughed. "I'm sure you guys are right, this vacation was probably just what we needed." The other three muttered their assent as they sank into the relaxing trance of their massages.

Later in the suite, Ashley circled Spencer's waist with her arms, "You look stunning sweetheart" she said, dropping a kiss on the blonde's neck. Spencer smiled at her girlfriend as she put in her earring. "Thanks Ash, I can't believe you got us reservations at such a nice place!" The brunette chuckled, "I can call in favors when I need to. Besides, I'm hard to resist!" The nose crinkling smile was in full effect as the teenage cockiness showed through. Spencer shook her head and took her girlfriend's arm as the two made their way to the lobby to meet the rest of their friends. The girls complimented each other's dresses and kissed one another's cheeks while the guys (plus Ashley) stepped out to make sure the limousine had arrived. When it was finally time to go, they each took their partner's arm and walked to the car, gasping when they saw how new and beautiful the limo was. Ashley smirked and allowed herself to feel like royalty. People were crowded around to watch them and she had the most perfect princess in the world on her arm. Once inside the car, Spencer finally found her voice, "Don't you think you guys went a bit overboard?" The guys laughed, "I knew she'd say that!" Clay said. "Chill Spence, we're totally worth it!" Madison said. She looked at Glen who smiled nervously. She looked at him strangely but then the group started chatting over each other and Madison forgot her question while she got drawn into the conversation. Glen let out his breath gratefully when his girlfriend's questioning gaze was off of him, he didn't know how much longer he could do this.

The restaurant was even more opulent than the limousine had been. The group's table was in a private room that had its own small band playing discreetly in the corner. There was a crystal chandelier over the long table and candles were placed every few feet down the table's middle. The group enjoyed each other's company while they waited for each course to come out. They found each dish to be even more exquisite than the last and the guys proudly boasted about the night's success. Finally, the delicate desserts were served and Ashley and each of the guys stood. "What's going on?" Spencer asked while the rest of the girls looked at their boyfriends questioningly. "Tonight wasnt just about all of us having dinner together," Ashley began. "Right, we've been doing a lot of planning since we decided to take this trip," Clay said. "We wanted tonight to be extra special for a reason," Aiden continued. "We each wanted to ask our beautiful girlfriends to become our beautiful wives," Glen finished, looking at Madison with his heart in his eyes and his forehead visibly covered in sweat. Each of those standing carefully presented rings to their girlfriends...who all had their mouths dropped open in surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yesterday evening I got the sweetest review from Modesty1021, had one of my favorite authors start following my story, and received confirmation that some of the original reviewers are still around. I just wanted you all to know how much your support means to me and I hope I can bring something back to you with this story.**

"**Reflection"**

Spencer lay in Ashley's arms, blissfully exhausted after a night of "celebrating" their engagement. Her fiance snored softly while Spencer held up her hand and stared at the large (Ashley LOVED to show off) diamond on her finger and thought of the evening...

"GLEN CARLIN, is THIS what you were hiding from me?!" Madison asked in a loud voice, the first to speak as always. He gulped audibly and nodded his head in the affirmative. The whole group held their breath and watched the fiery woman. She surprised the gathered friends by jumping up and throwing her arms around the blonde boy, kissing him deeply. "Of course I'll marry you, you sweet, handsome, sometimes slobby man!" she said when she pulled away. Glen laughed with real joy and put the ring on her finger, pulling her in close for another kiss. Chelsea spoke next, "sorry to ruin it but I told Clay I'd marry him six months ago," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. The girls laughed at thee expressions on Aiden, Glen, and Ashley's faces. "Why did you go along with it then?" Aiden asked Clay. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face, "well I hadn't gotten around to giving her a ring yet. Besides, it was still a good idea and I didn't want my baby left out." he said. "Awww" all the girls said at once. "Must we do everything together?" Kyla asked from the other side of the table. Ashley raised an eyebrow at her sister, "why not? Our lives are wrapped up in every other way. Did you even give Aiden an answer yet or are you just using your breath to gripe?" Kyla blushed and looked up at Aiden who was looking at her with expectant amusement. "Of course I'll marry you, you big lug. This is bizarre but also kind of sweet in a way." She stood and Aiden put the ring on her finger with a kiss to her hand and then lips. Almost at once, everyone's eyes turned to Spencer. The blonde rolled her eyes, "duh." she said looking at her girlfriend. Ashley laughed, "you say the sweetest things baby" Spencer stood and kissed her, "you never had a doubt, did you?" she asked. Ashley smirked, "not for a second" They kissed softly while the members of the band started clapping. The group was amazed again as three waiters came in with bottles of champagne. "In honor of your special night, please accept this with our congratulations. The staff wish you many happy years to come," the maitre d said as the bottles were opened and glasses filled. "Thank you, you and your staff have truly made this a special night for us," Ashley spoke up. The staff smiled and bowed out as the group lifted their glasses, "to the best girlfriend and group of friends anyone could ask for," said Spencer. "To true love and beautiful memories," Ashley spoke up. "To family and friends, near and far," Kyla said. "To always looking to the future but remembering the past," Aiden spoke, with a smile. "To knowing what matters," Glen said simply. Madison smiled at him, "for the high school sweethearts that made it." They all smiled at that. "To having people to lean on and get into trouble with," Chelsea said. "To new starts and staying strong through it all," Clay said. The group clinked glasses and took sips, smiling at each other.

Spencer absently traced her girlfriend's abs, "didn't get enough, blondie?" she heard muttered from above her. "I was just thinking about tonight," Spencer replied on a chuckle. "It was perfect," Ashley agreed tiredly. "Just like you," the blonde replied, leaning up to kiss her fiance. "Totally," Ashley answered. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she rolled Spencer to her back. "Ready for round 2?" she asked with a purr. "Don't you mean round 12?" Spencer replied with a raised eyebrow. "If you can still count, I haven't done right by my future wife..." the brunette replied as she lowered herself to her fiance's neck. "At all..." her fiance said on a groan.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Unexpected Alliance"**

The group of friends were having brunch the next morning when the topic of the impending weddings came up, "its too bad we can't just do it while we're here," Aiden said with a playful grin. There were a few giggles but Madison grew thoughtful, "well why not?" she asked. The rest of the table grew silent for a moment. "It would definitely save us all the long months of planning," Kyla began. "True! And we could save some money," Spencer agreed. "Not to mention, since we're already on vacation, we can just plan big honeymoons later on," Chelsea put in. The guys looked incredulous, "you don't want a fancy wedding?" Glen asked Madison. Her nose wrinkled, "its just for show, really. As long as you're there, I don't need anything else. Besides, I love you but the label has us absolutely swamped and I really don't want the added stress of planning a big wedding." The other girls nodded in agreement, except Ashley. "Spence are you sure? I appreciate that you're worried about the time I put in at the label but I want to give you your dreams," she said. "It isn't just for you Ash, I'm almost as busy as you are. We ALL are. Besides, you already gave me my dream...you give it to me every day." she finished, leaning in for a kiss. "So we're really doing this huh? Getting married all at once...in Vegas?" Clay asked. All the couples looked to each other for confirmation and then nodded. "Clay, Spence...rock, paper, scissors for who calls mom and dad?" Glen asked. The other two looked horrified for a moment, "there is no way all three of us can come home married if we don't at least let them know our plans." Glen pointed out reasonably. "Crap." Ashley muttered simply, not wanting to face Paula Carlin. They got along better now but Ashley _was _marrying their only daughter...there could be no way for this to end well.

The group each handled a task to make things easier. The Carlin trio called their parents together and broke the news. The older Carlins insisted on flying in for the wedding and the group agreed to push the wedding to the next day to give them time to travel. Madison called her parents who congratulated her but unsurprisingly, were too busy to attend. Ashley left a brief voicemail on Christine's phone as a courtesy but did not expect a return phone call. After the calls, Ashley and Spencer went to try to find the best location. Kyla and Aiden took everyone's sizes and went to rent tuxedos and buy dresses. Glen and Madison went to interview officiants that were willing to do simple ceremonies for four couples back to back. Chelsea and Clay were off to find a place for a fun but intimate reception so that someone would be close to the hotel for the arrival of the older Carlins.

Paula and Arthur Carlin arrived just before dinner so the friends all met at a diner to regroup. "I can't believe all my children are getting married at once!" Paula exclaimed after it was confirmed that the wedding was on for the next afternoon. Spencer looked uncomfortable, "it really is just for convenience mom," she began. Arthur patted his daughter's hand, "we're really proud of you for making such a mature decision, honey. We're proud of all of you. Its incredible that you've all found the balance between careers and family. That and maintaining such important friendships, it really is inspiring." The group looked to one another with pride. "Ashley, Chelsea, Madison...we really are happy to have three more daughters...you obviously make our children very happy." Paula added. Clay smiled and wrapped his arm around Chelsea. Glen kissed Madison's forehead and Spencer leaned against Ashley as they grinned. Spencer never expected her parents to be so accepting but it could not have been a more welcome surprise. "Paula, come with us to the spa tonight! We're getting all done up for the wedding tomorrow!" Madison said. "Yea!" Kyla agreed, "this place is amazing, we were there the other day for massages!" "I dont know," Paula began. "Please mom, the guys are taking dad to their bachelor party anyway," Spencer said, with wry emphasis on the words "bachelor party". Ashley laughed, and Arthur looked confused, "what now?" "Thats right Mr. C, you have to come along." Aiden said. "No choice," Glen agreed. "You have to be there for your sons...and Ashley" Clay added. "I'll look out for him, Paula" Ashley said. "Thats supposed to reassure me?" Paula asked. The group laughed before getting up to go their separate ways. Paula and Arthur looked at each other worriedly before the girls pulled Paula one direction and the guys pulled Arthur the other. They knew from experience that anything was possible with these kids.

"Ashley, you aren't supposed to see Spencer before the wedding!" Paula scolded the next morning. The girls were gathering in Spencer and Ashley's suite to get dressed before the big event. "I know, I know! I'm sorry, I just wanted to give her this" the brunette replied sheepishly. She handed her fiance a necklace with a single diamond, cut into the shape of a heart on a delicate gold chain. "My dad gave it to me when I was younger, I want it to be your "something old" Spencer kissed Ashley, "of course" she replied softly, touched by the gesture. The two rested their foreheads together, "Ok, get OUT! We have to get dressed!" Madison spoke up. There was a knock at the door and Paula turned to answer it, "can I help you?" she asked the visitor. "Is this Ashley's room?" a familiar voice asked. "Christine, what are you doing here?" Ashley called. Kyla looked dumbstruck as the woman walked in. "Come now, I couldn't miss you and Kyla get married, could I?" she asked. "You need money, dont you?" Ashley asked, wryly. "Ashley Davies! That is a horrible way to speak to your mother!" Christine replied. Ashley simply raised an eyebrow. For some reason, this seemed to incite a fury in the older woman, "You are horribly ungrateful after everything I did for you growing up! I'll never understand all the attention your father gave you, you are exactly like him. Have you warned this poor girl how miserable she is going to be, married to you? I think..." "Excuse me, I'm going to need you to leave!" Christine's jaw dropped and everyone in the room turned to the voice, dumbstruck. "I don't need you to tell me how to speak to my daughter!" Christine replied coldly. To everyone's surprise, Paula Carlin stood directly in front of Ashley "you daughter is an amazing woman. She works hard, supports her friends, and puts MY daughter on a pedestal. If you can't see how very special she is, you don't deserve to call yourself her mother. Leave. Now." the blonde woman said with her blue eyes flashing. Christine stood mouth agape for a moment before turning on her heel to walk away. Paula turned to a shocked Ashley and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her head as she did, "don't let her spoil your day Ash, Arthur and I are proud to call you our daughter." she told the brunette softly. Every eye in the room welled with tears as the two pulled away. "Right, lets have a wedding!" Paula said. The group cheered and Ashley winked at Spencer as she headed to the door, "thanks...mom" Ashley said to the older Carlin. Paula laughed softly, "anytime Ashley," she replied, sincerely.


End file.
